


fuck me in this dress, tomlinson!

by louisplumpyass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Crack, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles in a Dress, Louis Tomlinson in a Suit, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, at the seven sisters cliffs in sussex, blowjob, clifford barks, harry is horny for louis, harry's boobies!!, idk if its crack worthy but oh well, in a cute way of course, lmao thats it i think, louis asks for too many kisses, okay byeeee, they like yelling and crying, too many larry refrences because i am cheesy like that, you know they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisplumpyass/pseuds/louisplumpyass
Summary: Harry gracefully picked the dress up, biting his lips nervously as he kept walking slowly towards Louis, "You're really going to make me walk in this heavy dress, Lou?"Louis blinked and closed his mouth shut, "Oh sorrysorrysorry!" he quickly jogged his way to his pretty husband and accidentally twisted his leg, tripped his steps clumsily, and… "Fuck, shit.. ow!" he fell right in Harry's already open arms, he lifted his face and himself with a little jitter."Oops!" Harry chuckled and helped Louis to his feet.or𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘎𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘪 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	fuck me in this dress, tomlinson!

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my drafts for ages now, i am stubborn and wanted to post it on valentine's day so here it is! since harry appeared in that dress i have not stopped thinking about louis and harry fucking around with so i had to write it down and louis in a suit is my biggest weakness so... yup. also it's been months since i have written top!louis, so if the writing is a little rusty my apologies. 
> 
> i know the dress is way more complicated than how it's put in use in this, but just for the sake of this fic imagine harry had detached the extra layers on it!
> 
> warning — i am awful at writing smut when it contains riding, but i try lmao. anyway, the song used in this is called 'sweet caroline', listen to it whilst reading that part, if you want of course!
> 
> and about my story update, i am on it. i am really sorry for the wait, forgive me please and enjoy this until then! hope you like it!!
> 
> english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes if any!

"Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou!" Harry cuddled Louis hard and squeezed him in his arms whilst wrapping a leg around Louis' legs, pulling him closer to his chest. 

" _Harreh,_ what is it?" Louis dropped his phone and faced his beloved husband.

" _Loueh,_ come with me! Please." Louis's husband whined like a four-year-old. Who would say this man — Louis' husband, was 26 years old! Who would see this and believe that? Who?

"Hmm.. come with you. Sounds enticing." Louis wiggled his brows and teased the living hell out of Harry.

Harry pinched the skin around Louis's tummy and complained, "Don't be a twat!" 

"Ow! Fine, but this better not turn out like the Chile incident."

God, the infamous incident where Harry sneakily tried to usher Louis in the hotel along with Harry's bandmates.

Harry groaned and stated, "That was one time!!! Also, no one other than the team would be there, trust me." 

"You said the same thing last time, remember?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and stared Louis down whilst he brought his index finger on his chin and mimicked a thinking posture, watching Harry pout his lips so very cutely. Eyes shining with softness. 

Louis was never to say no to Harry, it's something he is quite incapable of doing but he loves teasing him. 

"Just wanted to show you _something_ ," Harry spoke so softly that Louis almost missed it. Louis' heart broke at Harry's light of hope dimming down. 

"Oh darling, you know I will go wherever you want. I was just joking! How could I refuse anything you say with that face of yours." Louis scooted a little up and cupped Harry's face, caressing Harry's cheeks with his thumb.

Harry grinned and pecked Louis' lips sweetly, turning Louis red in a second, "Thank you." he whispered on Louis' lips.

"You don't have to thank me, silly." Louis softly reprimanded and patted Harry's cheeks. Harry captured his lips once again but this time he was rolling his tongue on the seam of Louis' lips, Louis made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and parted his lips for Harry. Harry maneuvered Louis' mouth greedily with all tongue and loud smacks of lips, sucking every tiny breath that passed between Louis' lips. 

Harry moved his thighs a bit between Louis' legs and found what he was searching for, Harry pulled away and faced an already wrecked looking Louis, "One kiss and you're so hard for me, _Lou_." Harry spoke discreetly in Louis' ears, making Louis' head spin dizzily because indeed he was turned on out of his mind. Louis flushed at the truth.

"No, it's the morning wood now let me go I have to make multiple calls." Louis refused to admit how _weak_ Harry made him at times like this! He wiggled out of Harry's hold but was quickly pulled back in Harry's arms.

"It's the afternoon, Lou." Harry covered them both with the duvet and sprawled himself on an eye-rolling Louis, caging him in and pressing him on the bed as Louis tried his best to escape from his _forever horny_ husband. Louis felt Harry's thick bulge against his and almost moaned. _Almost,_ because he's not going to lose to his _horny lover._

"Does it matter?" Louis cried and tried tickling Harry. _It doesn't work,_ he sighed.

"What were you going to do Lou, wank in the shower whilst thinking about me. _Huh?"_

"No—" Louis' cheeks were burning with the shamelessness his husband was pouring in his ears, "W-wasn't gonna do any of that— _ah!_ Harry! How did you get us naked so fast?" Louis gasped and threw his head back when Harry rubbed his hard cock on Louis' leaking one. Louis' hold on Harry's curls was firm as he moaned Harry's name repeatedly. 

Harry sucked on Louis' lips sloppily and breathed, "Been doing this to you for _years,_ Lou. I'm experienced." Harry proudly smirked and hitched Louis' hips up and quickly slid a pillow under it, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry.

"Show off," Louis muttered and chased for Harry's lips. Harry chuckled but was quick to oblige and turn Louis into a breathless mess. 

Louis pulled Harry's hair to get the suckerfish off of his lips, "I have to shower Harry, you got me all nasty yesterday." 

Harry was full-on smirking, a smug look on his face, yeah he did and he's very proud about it!

"Yeah, I did." Harry nipped the soft skin on Louis' neck and rutted their dicks harshly with Louis panting against his ears.

"That was not a compliment–" 

Harry cut Louis off as he tucked his hand behind Louis's back and slipped it between his butt cheeks and rubbed his fingers between it. Louis shuddered and his dick twitched against Harry's.

Harry licked his lips, "Is it sore, Lou?" 

"Of course it bloody is, you fucked me in every corner of our house!" 

"Well, you did tease me."

"When? I was eating the fucking ice lolly and you pounced on me!"

"You shouldn't have sucked it like that..." Harry lowered his head, "...these lips were slurping around it like.." he licked Louis' bottom lip, "... as you slurp around my cock. I had to do something about it." he whispered and Louis whimpered in need, he's so fucking hard.

"Hazz- AHH WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Louis screamed and Harry caught Louis' lips with his, sucking on his lips until Louis was pliant in his arms.

"Shh, you said you wanted to shower? Didn't you?" Harry flicked his eyes behind Louis' head and back on his face. 

"Yeah! I meant _ALONE._ " Louis wiggled around but it was too late as he felt water hitting his head and a laughing Harry watching him search for air. 

Louis gasped for air, shaking his head and Harry spoke loudly, "Can't hear you over the water, love."

Louis spurted some water out of his mouth and tried opening his eyes but Harry pushed him more towards the showerhead. It's a cute way to shut Louis up, Harry realizes.

"S-shut up and kiss me." Louis pulled on Harry's hair and felt himself being pushed in the wall behind him with a pair of hungry lips kissing him breathless. 

Louis moaned as their cocks rubbed together wetly, Harry smirked mid-kiss and pulled away, "That's more like it!" 

"Arsehole!" Louis gave Harry a grumpy look, making Harry giggle on his lips.

"Oh, you want me in your arsehole? Your wish is my command babe!" Harry quickly lined himself against Louis' fluttering hole.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! DON'T TWIST MY WORDS FOR YOUR BENEFIT! YOU ABSOLUTE HORN—EEAHHH!" Louis threw his head back, allowing Harry to kiss him on his neck and Harry did exactly that and marked his prettiest little thing with _soft_ kisses and _possessive_ marks.

Harry thrust in and pulled Louis on his cock a little more with each shove of ecstasy that _Louis Tomlinson was._

"Yeah, yeah you exactly meant that!" Harry grunted with the sound of wet slaps and pouring water filled the space, not to forget how marvelous Louis sounds with Harry's dick up his ass. 

"Yes I did, KISS ME NOW!" 

And if Louis's screaming turned into pretty sweet moans and mewls that filthily echoed out of the shower then _yeahyeahyeah_ you can blame Harry.

* * *

Currently, Louis was sitting in Harry's vanity after a smuggling scene of escorting Louis from one place to the other with the utmost security and hiding from the general public or the worse ones, the paparazzi's! 

Harry had kissed him goodbye and told him to be on time when the shoot ends for him.

So here he is, anticipating Harry's surprise that he's trying _so hard_ to guess. Harry has been talking about this one project for quite a long time and how he's so excited for Louis to see it and how much Louis will love it. His confidence made Louis impatient because he wants to see what it is!

Harry had also handed Louis a giant box with _strict_ instructions to open it later in the vanity itself. When Louis had nodded his head thinking _'I'm gonna open it right now'_ Harry shook him again with a loud, _"YOU'RE GONNA OPEN IT LATER, AM I CLEAR?"_ because he knows Louis, he'll do the opposite of what is told to him. He knows his mischievous husband damn well!

Louis had laughed and assured his tall worrying husband that he would listen to his 'command'.

Louis brought the box on his lap and opened it, smiling to himself as he saw a _Louis-Blue Burberry suit_ with the classic Burberry stripes on it. Of course, it's blue. And for the shirt, Harry had picked a translucent white shirt that Louis was sure would expose his nipples from, he hates how smart Harry can be sometimes.

_Cheeky little shit!_

Louis quickly changed into it and heard a knock on the door. Johnny; his bodyguard peeking in and smiling at a _now flustered_ _Louis._ Louis mentally cursed Harry for unintentionally putting him in the spotlight like this. He'll kiss him for it as well.

"Lookin' handsome, Louis." 

"Don't I always, Johnny!" Louis sassed back.

Johnny shook his head and chuckled, "Of course you do! Now better hurry up and get to Harry, he's been jumping around to see you." Johnny wrapped a hand around Louis' shoulders and opened the umbrella to cover them both but it was of no use as everyone warmly greeted Louis anyway.

"Yeah? What was he saying?" 

Johnny acted to zip his lips and Louis sighed dramatically, "Come on, you can tell me!"

"Nope, see it yourself." with that Johnny stopped and waved Louis to walk further. Louis gave him a confused look.

"Walk a little further up the cliff. I'm gonna wait here!" 

"What if I get lost!"

"It's a _straight_ pathway, Louis."

Louis rolled his eyes and padded his way up just to hear a loud, "Enjoy!!" from Johnny with wiggling eyebrows.

Louis felt his cheeks burning, "Thank you, Johnny!" he taunted and heard Johnny's chuckling fade away as he reached the top to a beautiful view of the great Seven Sisters Cliffs. 

He searched for his best view, his _prettiest_ baby but all he saw was a girl standing far away from him, doing something with a picnic basket, he guesses. Louis looked around in a panic, did Johnny bring him to the wrong cliff? _Where's Harry?_ He frowned and turned around with a worrying heart to look for Harry somewhere else.

"LOUUU!!" 

Louis jumped a foot up in the air with a hand on his chest as he turned around to see something he was not expecting.

HARRY WAS THE GIRL— NO WAIT HARRY IS IN A DRESS?!?!

" _Haz._." Louis' mouth froze and grew into an 'o' as he watched Harry smiling and wearing a dress that's so gorgeous. Harry looks like an angel that's fallen from heaven just for Louis' eyes, and with the view behind him, it all felt and looked unreal. 

Louis' heart thrummed in his chest in a rhymed way of...

_Harry is fucking beautiful!_

_Harry is fucking beautiful!_

_Harry is fucking beautiful!_

Louis felt his knees buck when Harry started walking towards him with a spark of pink blush on his cheeks. Louis was speechless and couldn't move an inch, because of.. fuck — Harry! Louis' about to lose his mind and faint on the ground.

Harry gracefully picked the dress up, biting his lips nervously as he kept walking slowly towards Louis, "You're really going to make me walk in this heavy dress, Lou?" 

Louis blinked and closed his mouth shut, "Oh _sorrysorrysorry!"_ he quickly jogged his way to his pretty husband and accidentally twisted his leg, tripped his steps clumsily, and… "Fuck, shit.. ow!" he fell right in Harry's already open arms, he lifted his face and himself with a little jitter.

"Oops!" Harry chuckled and helped Louis to his feet. Louis never fails to fall for Harry, in every way possible.

"Hi! Louis dreamily sighed and tilted his head, gazing at Harry with utmost softness. He really can't believe what he was seeing, sure he has seen Harry in dresses before but this! This is _extraordinary and phenomenal._

Harry had a tint of pinkness on his cheeks as Louis stood right in front of him, breathless. Quite literally, if you will. Harry had been so excited to show this to Louis, he's been planning on it for the longest, sure it was very difficult to keep it a secret from him but he did it. Harry so badly wanted to let Louis know about it at that right moment, but then an idea sparked in his head and here they are.

"You.. you... look stunning, Harry. Stunning!!!" Louis cooed and blinked a single tear away and down his cheeks.

"Lou, why are you crying?" Harry rushed to cup Louis' face and kissed his tear-stained cheeks with little pecks of love.

Louis breathed and closed his eyes, curling his face around Harry's, "Because you look beautiful!" Louis's voice sounded as sweet as honey.

The face Harry made screamed _'Marry me again, please!'_ if not anything. God, he can't believe _Louis Tomlinson is real._

"You're such a sap, Lou! I don't look that pretty!!" Harry lovingly whispered with a choked voice, caressing Louis' jaw delicately. 

Louis opened his eyes, "You absolutely are, shut up — and _why are you crying?_ " Louis rested his hands on Harry's waist with a frown.

Harry wetly chuckled and reprimanded, "Because you're crying!"

Louis got on his tippy toes and kissed Harry's silky eyelids, making his eyelashes and heart flutter with love.

"Gorgeous," Louis pressed a kiss on his sweet red lips, "The prettiest!" and he gave another one on his nose.

" _Lou.._ " Harry shyly spoke and dropped his eyes down on Louis' torso, "Good lord, you look so divine, _fuck."_ Harry whispered the last word and ran a hand on Louis' chest, sliding it under his blazer.

Louis smirked, "Yeah? And of course. it's blue, _Louis blue_ to be exact." Louis bumped his nose with Harry's, pressing a hearty chuckle out of Harry.

Harry watched the living and breathing _Sex God_ , standing so bright and beautiful in front of him, shining like a fucking diamond. Louis had Harry hard with just his looks, his impact. Harry was so gone for him.

"I'm not a Sex God, Harry!"

Wait? Harry said it out loud, whoops!

Harry got even closer to Louis' face, "Wish it was exactly as pretty as your eyes, but nothing in this world could be prettier than those ocean blue eyes of yours that I get so lost inside."

Louis' eye's softly twinkled, "Says the one who has the most mesmerizing emeralds engraved — that is now almost black! _Haz?_ You getting hard in that pretty little dress of yours." Louis teased and Harry groaned in frustration of not fucking Louis this instant.

"Lou... I am trying to control myself, be considerate, you're making this very hard already." Harry pouted with a huff.

"More like making you hard." Louis smacked a quick kiss on that pout. 

"Yup, expected that my silly husband." Harry kissed him shut and pulled him towards the picnic setup that Harry very patiently prepared just for Louis. 

When Louis scanned the surrounding, he was _adored._ There was a blue retro-shaped-radio stereo along with plenty of sunflowers laying around, a picnic basket filled with lots of strawberries, cherries, blackberries, apricots, bananas, and so many more exotic fruits. Louis lost the count. And to top it all, Harry had aesthetically laid it all on a banana print blanket. 

"Where do you get your banana themed shit from Harry?" Louis laughed and bent down to change the channel on the radio. "This is perfect, Harry!"

Harry smirked and took the sweet advantage of just, "Bootylicious." and squeezed Louis' _plumpy_ bum. 

"Harry!" Louis squealed and the song _Sweet Caroline_ started playing on the stereo.

Louis smirked and took a posh posture with a hand behind his back and the other one in front of Harry. "Fancy going ballroom dancing?"

Harry grinned, "I say we should old chap.. away to it now?" 

Louis was grinning now as he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry hid his pink cheeks in the crook of Louis' neck, resting his hands on Louis' chest.

**_'Where it began,'_ **

Louis loudly sang along, having Harry bit his lips, they swiftly moved along as the world faded away around them.

**_I can't begin to know when,_ **

**_'But then I know it's growing strong,'_ **

Harry sang along and entwined their fingers together, resting a hand on Louis' shoulder as Louis rested his other hand on Harry's waist. They swayed along with the words.

**_Was in the spring,_ **

**_And spring became the summer,_ **

**_'Who'd have believed you'd come along,'_ **

Louis rubbed his cheeks with Harry's, Harry smiled and softly kissed it back.

**_Hands, touchin' hands,_ **

Their hold on each other tightened, a wave of wind whistling its way around.

**_Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you,_ **

Harry dramatically pulled Louis and himself with their entwined hands — pointing it sideways, making Louis laugh with sparkly eyes. Harry's heart softened at that, he just loves seeing Louis happy and giggling.

They both sang along as loudly as they could, no one could hear them from here. They're as free as they wish to be one day. One Day.

**_Sweet Caroline,_ **

**_Good times never seemed so good,_ **

They swung themselves around, smiles never fading away. Hands never stop touching each other. Hearts beating happily together.

**_I've been inclined,_ **

**_To believe they never would,_ **

Louis pushed Harry away just to pull him in and roll him in his arms, bending Harry backward and gazing at his pretty green eyes. Louis smirked whilst turning Harry's cheeks into red little cherries.

**_But now I look at the night,_ **

**_And it doesn't seem so lonely,_ **

**_'We fill it up with only two.'_ **

Louis sang and pecked Harry's lips, shivering his spine and tearing his eyes as he fell in love with the blue eyes once again for the _hundredth_ time.

**_And when I hurt,_ **

Harry giggled and whispered, "My shoulder is hurting, Lou." Louis threw his head back and laughed as he let Harry stand. 

**_'Hurtin' runs off my shoulders,'_ **

Louis squeezed Harry's bare shoulders making him double up with laughter, Louis' dreamily curved his lips and watched his whole world lighten with happiness. Harry is his _whole world._

_' **How can I hurt when holdin' you,'**_

Harry sang along as he grasped Louis in one go, swinging him in his arms. Louis kissed Harry's neck and giggled when he felt Harry's hands on his bum.

**_Warm, touchin' warm,_ **

**_Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you,_ **

Louis shook his head fondly and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck.

**_Sweet Caroline,_ **

**_Good times never seemed so good,_ **

**_I've been inclined,_ **

**_To believe they never would,_ **

Harry picked Louis up — bridal style and Louis and Neil Diamond's words synced, **_"Oh no no!"_**

"I'm supposed to pick you up!!!" Louis complained and tried to shimmy out of Harry's hold, it was a useless attempt, to be honest. The song was faded and long gone forgotten now.

"No, the tiny one is supposed to be!" Harry grinned and cradled him in his arms, watching a scowl forming on his tiny husband.

"I'm not tiny," Louis huffed and looked away.

"It's been ten years baby, you should give up and accept you're tiny." Harry gave his neck a million kisses until Louis was squealing with giggles.

"Never." Louis panted, still recovering from the _kissy_ tickles.

"Well, I'll keep convincing you then." Harry curled his lips on Louis' and hummed happily. Harry slowly sank both of themselves on the blanket, pulling out of Louis' mouth to make him sit in his lap — on the dress basically.

"No, Harry you'll ruin your dress with dirt." Louis worriedly looked around the corners of Harry's dress that touched the ground, he pulled the corners towards himself, gathering them in.

Harry chuckled at the adorable tiny creature that Louis was, he tugged him more on his chest, nuzzling his neck, "I couldn't care less, Lou. Want you." he spoke warmly on the curve of Louis' ear. Louis shivered, he didn't know if it was the cool breeze or Harry's words. Nope, _it's Harry's words,_ he decided.

Louis trailed his hands on Harry's that were unfastening Louis' trousers. 

"Harry, we are outside!" He warned with a whisper yet did nothing to stop it, Harry wrapped his fist around Louis' rigid cock. Just seeing Harry in a dress had him all aroused and so fucked.

"But you look so fucking good in that suit, Lou," Harry whispered around Louis' jaw and unbuttoned the shirt expertly with his other hand. Louis shifted his eyes on the green ones.

Harry leaned a little more in and spoke on Louis' pink lips, "Fuck me in this dress, Tomlinson." 

Louis closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing when Harry held him tight right on the base. He swears on god, Harry makes him lose his mind, he can't think _straight_ when Harry.. that's it. _Just Harry_. He doesn't need to reason his actions and emotions with Harry.

Harry is and will always be his _'Because'_ to everything he does in the name of _love._

He opened them slowly and whispered back, "You'll let me fuck you in that dress?" 

Harry kissed him soundly at that, watching Louis flutter his eyes calmly, "I'll let you fuck me in anything, you know it."

Louis twisted himself towards Harry whilst making him lose his grip on Louis's cock. He wrapped a hand around Harry's neck, "God Harry, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me." 

And Harry did, he also slid his hands under Louis' pants to grope that preachy thickness that only he gets to have. Louis moaned in his mouth and gently massaged his scalp, rubbing his bare cock in between them. 

Harry flipped them over and crowded himself on top of an _out of breath_ Louis. He leaned low and pinned him down, "Gonna ride you, Lou, will you let me?" he murmured and Louis desperately nodded his head with a _yes._

Harry reached out for the picnic basket and took out his fancy shiny bottle of lube, he stuck it to his face and grinned whilst wiggling his eyebrows. Louis rolled in laughter on the ground and beneath the prettiest thing ever.

He stopped laughing just to say, "Came prepared, Hazza?"

"Of course I did.." Harry slipped deep inside the crook of Louis' neck and nibbled on his earlobe, hitching Louis' breathing, "... and I fingered myself open too— _HA!_ " 

Harry closed his eyes and gasped when Louis' sneaked his hands under Harry's dress, trailing his fingertips on his thighs and up against Harry's gaping hole. Louis pressed his middle finger in and thrust it _easily,_ rolling the pad of his finger on Harry's spot that he's way too familiar with.

"You did so well, such a pretty boy." Louis filled his raspy words down Harry's spine, Harry shuddered.

" _Louislouislouis,_ " Harry chanted needily and licked Louis' lips and sucked on them whilst Louis wandered his hands under Harry's dress and grasped Harry's stiff cock, tearing a loud moan from Harry's lips. Louis watched Harry pant on his face when Louis tapped the pad of his thumb harshly on Harry's slit, making him curl his face and body into Louis.

"My Hazza likes that, doesn't he?" Louis squashed his other hand on Harry's quite chubby butt, parting his butt cheeks apart.

"So much, _yesyes…_ _fuck_ Lou! Want you, please." Harry mewled when Louis caressed his jaw with wet kisses.

"Anything for you, Hazza. Lift your dress up for me, love." Louis pecked a kiss and Harry hazily and regretfully lifted himself on his elbows. He wants to keep his mouth on Louis all the time, _damn it!_

Harry scooted a little down and poured the lube on Louis' cock, gently slithering it, seeing Louis lick his lips at how hot Harry looks with Louis' shiny cock in his hands. Harry preened at the reaction and palmed the tip of Louis' cock, "Lou? Feels good?"

Louis nodded his head immediately, running a hand on Harry's biceps.

Harry smugly smiled and hitched his dress up whilst Louis held himself at the base with one hand and lined his cock on Harry's fluttering rim, holding Harry's shoulders with the other as Harry slowly sat himself down on Louis thick cock that had him gasping for air, he breathed a low _fuck_ under his breath when Louis softly nudged his cock _in and in_ with _light thrusts_ until Harry bottomed out.

Louis and Harry groaned in unison at that, the feeling of Harry's tightness and the way Louis' all warm and filling his insides perfectly. Louis' cock twitched in Harry's quivering hole.

" _Fuck, baby_." Louis squeezed his cheeks and cursed when Harry fell back on Louis and started grinding his hips, pushing Louis deeper and deeper into his belly, feeling all of Louis.

Harry whimpered messily and wrapped a loose hand on Louis' head as he supported himself on his elbows and thrust his hips on Louis' cock filthily, pushing little whines from Louis' parted lips. 

Harry cried a broken sob in Louis' neck when the angle had him nail the _spot,_ Louis kissed the top of his head in adoration of Harry being so pliant in his arms. Louis lingered his hands around Harry's cock that was hidden under the layers of the dress, he teased the head of it and Harry jolted his hips harshly with the intense feeling of double stimulation.

"Want me to keep touching you here, darling?" Louis murmurs and Harry flushes at that, lifting his head and gazing at Louis.

He nods with a soft cry, "Please, _Lou_."

Louis curled his toes at that, Harry sounds _heavenly._ Louis smiled and lazily stroked him whilst Harry panted and lifted his torso, bouncing on Louis' cock with his head thrown back and an arch to his spine. Louis watched Harry's straining neck flex a muscle every time Harry releases a dirty moan out of his _outrageously_ pink plump lips. 

Louis grunts in his throat when Harry fucks himself faster whilst looking down at Louis who looks very fucked out with his chest heaving, blazers falling over his shoulder, and nipples peeking out of the open shirt. Louis' golden skin and the gorgeous tattoo making Harry clench his insides, _he's so fucking hot._

Harry's dress stretched down at every movement of him giving it a jerk whilst bobbing and slapping his hips on Louis' cock relentlessly. Louis wants it down completely, "Hazza, slip out of that dress of yours. Want to kiss your nipples." 

Harry's crimson red cheeks were flushed, he loved when Louis ordered him around with the dirtiest order. Harry eagerly brought his fingers on the black lace ribbons that were tied around the shoulders, he seductively untied the lacey ribbon and pushed past the top of the dress down on his waist, revealing his meaty chest and ripest nipples.

Louis hotly groaned whilst hoisting himself up on his hands and sucked on Harry's juicy nub, making a loud suckling noise that had Harry fucking on Louis' cock with wrecked sobs. 

"Ah — ah, fuck Lou. So good." Harry slurred and rolled his head around, can't get enough of the feeling of Louis's mouth greedily nibbling and sucking on it. Louis could never stop obsessing over Harry's little tiddies, he would do anything to get his mouth on it. 

Louis trailed sloppy wet kisses on Harry's chest and up against his throat, licking on the popping bone that bobbled with Harry's helpless moans. 

Harry held Louis by the neck and tangle their lips together with hunger, Harry circled his hips and shuddered when the cockhead brushed past his prostate. Louis pulled away, a look of ecstasy growing louder and louder on his face. Harry pants at that, rocking his hips quite aggressively, whining soft little _ah! ah! ah!_ with each shove of Louis' cock up against his spot. He keeps hitting that spot to reach his mind numbing orgasm. 

"Look so gorgeous on my cock in that pretty dress of yours, darling." Louis breathes and smiles against Harry's hair when he feels Harry wrap his hands around his neck with a slump, head buried deep in the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis adjusts himself on one hand and rubs the other on Harry's back, "Tired, love?" 

Harry blushes and nods his head, not making any move to look at Louis, nuzzling his head deeper and twisting Louis' guts into a quivering mess. _Harry Styles is one big baby,_ Louis' baby to be exact.

Louis slowly laid himself down, moving Harry along with him.

"Lay on me, baby. Gonna fuck you hard, just the way you like." Louis flattens his feet on the blanket as he fucks deep into Harry's pulsating wet hole. Harry bounced with each shove of Louis' big cock ripping him apart.

" _Oh, please. Fuck — ahh!_ _Louis_." Harry pants against Louis' neck, he blinked up to catch Louis looking down at him.

"Love fucking you like this, feel so tight around me." Louis whispers and pounds his cock relentlessly. "All _mine_ , aren't you? My pretty _Hazza._ "

"Yours, yours… all yours." Harry curled his toes and kissed Louis with all tongue and _possessive_ little nibbles on his lower lip. Louis grunts and pumps his cock in faster, hitting the spot, feeding Harry his cock as he deserves.

" _Ahhh…_ " Harry violently shakes in Louis' arms at the powerful knocking on his overwhelming spot. Louis slows down and stops all his pounding as he softly chuckles and holds him tight. 

"Shhh, it's okay. You're doing great, darling. My lovely boy." Louis pets his hair and waits till Harry has stopped trembling.

"Lou, fuck so — good." Harry blabbered poorly and crowded Louis' head with his elbows on each side, caging Louis in.

He stared at the blue eyes crinkling with joy, "Want me to go a bit slower?"

Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes off Louis', "Love the way you do it."

Louis smirked and resumed back on the hard pace, strong thrusts up against Harry's now heavily sore ass. Harry mewls on top of Louis, eyes teary. Louis kisses his wet cheeks and ruts up _again and again_ on that very spot that had Harry shaking. The sound of slapping balls engaging with the sweet sounds of the birds singing around. So fucking filthy.

Harry moaned prettily and Louis captured it in between his lips, licking Harry's insides and suckling on his long tongue. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"What if someone comes up to look for us? Watch you crying for me like this? Hmm?" Louis grunts in Harry's ears and pulls on his hair, holding him upright with it and making him look at Louis. Harry sobs on Louis' lips, eyes hooded and blurry with lust. Louis knows how much Harry craves hair pulling.

Louis harshly tugged on his hair again when he didn't get a response.

"Louis.." Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hip involuntarily, "They'll… they'll see how good you fuck me."

Louis groans and snaps his cock deep against Harry's spot, he feels Harry shaking again so he grinds his hips painstakingly slower against his prostate, easing the feeling out.

" _Fuckfuckfuck, Lou_. Gonna come, please. _Oh god!_ " 

"Yeah? Gonna dirty your pretty dress, Harry?" 

"Please, Lou."

"Don't wanna ruin your dress though," Louis whispered and stopped all his movements, Harry whined low in desperation and shook his head, rocking his hips urgently.

"Haz, listen to me—"

"Nonono... wanna come!!" 

"Let me just.." Louis blindly reached for Harry's hips, hooked it up, and rolled Harry over his back. Before Harry could protest anymore he was silenced by Louis' warm mouth on his leaking pink cock, Louis took him in all and slurped around the taste of Harry. Louis was obsessed with licking Harry clean, he tasted so good, so sweet. Well, Harry does eat a lot of fruits and bloody avocado. It's the only time Louis doesn't complain about it.

Harry whimpered and arched his back painfully, entwining his hands above his head and curling in. Harry wrapped his long legs around Louis' neck, making the dress gather on his _twitching_ tummy, pale skin shining under the sun. 

Harry felt an electrifying wave of rush pumping in his guts as Louis dug the tip of his tongue inside the slit of Harry's cock. 

"Oh fuck…" Harry jolted up against the back of Louis' throat and felt Louis swallow him down, _drop by drop._

Harry went limp with a heavy sigh of relief, feeling complete and happy. The rise and fall of his tattooed chest with a shine of sweat and the dress slipped below his dark pink nipples was enough for Louis to come in his own hands. 

* * *

Harry stirred around and felt a hand massaging his head gently, he opened his eyes to Louis smiling back at him. The sky blue behind his head, but it had no comparison to how blue and pretty Louis' eyes were because indeed the sky never looked as blue as Louis' eyes did.

Harry lazily grinned, "Love you, Lou." 

Louis pressed the words on Harry's lips, "Love you too, Haz." 

Harry squealed and pounced on Louis, making him lose his balance on his elbows and fall on the ground with a _heavy_ Harry wiggling on him, sticking a million kisses on Louis' face. Louis giggled and pushed Harry away only for him to fall more on Louis.

"Harreh! Get off of me you giraffe!!!" 

"I will not!"

Then everything stopped and Louis suspiciously peeked an eye at Harry who had a hand behind his back, he was patting on his own ass as if he was searching for something. A furrow on his brows as if he's thinking way too hard.

"Lou? YOU DIDN'T COME IN MY ARSE?" 

Louis froze and gave Harry a terrified look, "I didn't, it would have ruined your dress! You would leak Harry!"

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLOODY DRESS!"

"Oh no…" Harry eyed Louis with a glare.

Louis breathed, worried, "What now?" 

"Where did you come then?" 

"Why does that matter?"

"It does, you wasted your come!! Which would have been in my arse or my mouth! It was my orgasm you snatched _oh so_ sneakily!"

Louis tried not to laugh, he tried, okay? He grabbed Harry by his wrist and yanked him towards him, "Harry, take it back when we get home? How about that, hm?" Louis murmured on Harry parted lips, Harry gulped. Feeling horny again.

"Okay, you're not forgiven though!"

Louis surrendered his free hand up, mumbling a _sorry._

"Where did you come though?" Harry pressed and Louis sighed.

"On the blanket! I had no bloody choice, alright? You bought fucking millions of fruits but not a single tissue? How ridiculous is that?" 

Now Harry was trying not to smile, "I'm gonna sleep with this blanket now! Won't wash it." 

Louis gave up and laughed, "Hazza, ew! Your fresh supply is right here!" Louis pointed down and Harry giggled in his hands.

Harry sat up on his butt, giving Louis a hand and making him sit in his lap. Louis blushed and curled in as Harry reached for the basket and pulled a cheeseburger out of it. Louis went wide-eyed and gasped, reaching for it. Harry hid it behind his back and tsked, "You'll come in my arse when we get home? Promise me!"

"I will! I'll fill your tummy up with come! Promise!" 

Harry grinned and handed Louis the cheeseburger, Louis clapped his hand in excitement and unwrapped the wrapping.

"I know how much you despise fruits, Lou! And I do have a lot of napkins in here!" 

Louis happily chewed on a big bite, watching Harry smile, almost cracking his face into two.

"Hmm, so good. Fruits are nasty." Louis slurped the dripping sauce on his lips and Harry cursed, Louis slurping around things has become his weakness. He's a weak man for louis. What can you say?

"If you say they are, then they are." 

Louis nodded and pushed the cheeseburger on Harry's lips, Harry took a bite. Smiling at the sweetest creature.

"Thank you, baby. But do not forget about your promise!" 

Louis nodded his head with a mouthful of cheeseburger. Harry sighed, "Just wanna get pregnant already, you know?"

Louis choked on his chuckle and Harry did too, the _forever dream_ of Harry- that is humanly quite impossible, but who can stop one from dreaming?

Louis swallowed, "I know, Haz."

* * *

Harry and Louis calmly watched the view after Harry made Louis try apricots and Louis screamed from the top of the cliff in disgust, he's dramatic - obviously. They wrapped each other as the wind gave them a reason to snuggle. Pfff, as if they need a reason anyway.

"Haz?" 

"Yes, Lou?" 

Harry looked over, Louis scooting more into Harry's arms. Harry's heart did a summersault at that.

"I'm so proud of you, Haz! You're the bravest with the kindest soul," Louis kissed Harry's cheeks, "So happy that you're all mine and I'm all yours." Harry gaped at Louis, "Thank you for loving me endlessly, Hazza." 

Harry's lips wobbled and before Louis could calm him down he was kissing Louis and crying with overjoyed of Louis being in his life and having the best life partner anyone could ever ask for. The way he knows what he is today is because Louis was and is always supportive of everything he has ever done, Louis has picked him up and cherished him when he was at the lowest and celebrated his happiness when he was at the highest. He's always there for Harry and Harry is beyond grateful for that. 

Harry tears his lips away from Louis', "I'm so proud of you as well, no one is stronger than my little, Lou." Harry caressed Louis' fringe to the side and saw him tear up, "Can't believe I get to call you all mine. Thank you for always choosing me over everything, Lou. I love you too, forever and always." 

Louis hugs Harry and softly sobs on his shoulders. Harry is the reason why he hasn't given up on anything, he's the reason why he's so strong and brave. Going through all of it was worth it because he knew at the end Harry was his. He loves him endlessly because Harry has made him know how beautiful love can be.

He's grateful for that day when he decided to never leave Harry's side and Harry's grateful that he believed in their love and never let anything get in between them.

They chose love because love is love and everyone deserves to love anyone they want in this world.

* * *

"I miss your dress," Louis mumbled with a sleepy Harry laying on his shoulder, looking out the window.

"I do too…" Harry frowned.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Harry frowned dramatically now, eyes all wide and awake.

Louis jumped in his seat, startled, "What happened?"

Harry whipped his head and stared Louis down, getting closer, "You got to fuck me in that dress!"

Louis smacked his forehead with his hand and sighed cutely, "Babe, it's so fair, trust me!" Louis unconsciously drops in his dreamland of him fucking Harry in that dress on the top of the cliff. He's going to cherish it forever.

"NO! I want to fuck you.." Harry pointed his finger at Louis, "...in that dress as well!" 

Louis panicked because first; they're in a car and second; he's getting hard, "Shhhh, Harry!"

Harry stubbornly shook his head, dangling his curls around. Harry zoomed himself back on Louis, mumbling, "I already bought you a pink one, Lou! Gonna eat you out in it and tie you up on the bed like my helpless little princess." Harry clasped his hands together and sighed loudly.

Louis blinked, "HARRREH NOT HELPLESS LITTLE PRINCESS!!"

Harry chuckled and ignored Louis, he's going to do what he pleases. Louis will be his little princess!

Harry yawned and slipped back on Louis' shoulder, "I'm tired."

Louis softened at that, he'll talk about princesses later, "You had a long day, darling. Go to sleep, I'll be here with you."

Harry pushed his flushed face in Louis' neck and kissed it.

Louis patted his head lovingly until he felt Harry pliant in his arms, "I am your little princess." he mumbled to himself.

"What was thattttt???" Harry jumped up.

"I HATE YOU, HAROLD!"

* * *

**_A few months later!_ **

"HARRY LOOK AT THIS! IT'S HERE." 

Louis ran into Harry and shoved the magazine up against his face to show his husband Harry his _pretty blue dress Harry._

Harry and Louis screamed in each other's face and jumped around the house with the magazine, flipping it to different pages and having Louis gasp every single time. Louis kept dying with happiness, he was so proud. And so horny! 

Louis closed the magazine and left Harry behind, "My Hazza is so pretty." Louis sing-song his words and dreamily smiled. He sighed as he hugged the magazine on his chest, walking towards the bedroom.

Harry blushed and melted in his spot but got distracted when Louis started walking away, "Where are you going?" 

"Gonna go wank on these!" Louis declared proudly.

Harry ran behind Louis and pounced on his back, making him go unbalanced.

"Ow — Harreh!"

"You can't do that! What the fuck? I am right here! Wank on my face, please!"

"Harreh! I want to wank on this picture, let me go!" Louis pointed something out.

"Nooo! Wank on me! And what picture? Show me." Harry peeked over Louis' shoulder to see what he's talking about.

"This one!" Louis pointed to the brown and greenish skirt with Harry's upper half being nude.

Harry was proud of Louis' choice, "Lou, I have that skirt with me!"

"You do?" Louis gave him a shocked face.

"Yes!! Now, will you wank on me?" Harry blinked innocently as if he was asking for a bloody candy or something.

"Give me a kiss!" Louis demanded

Harry planted a juicy kiss on Louis' lips.

"Hmm, one more!" Louis breathed.

Harry gave him his best and wettest one.

Louis happily nodded his head, "Of course, I'd love that."

Clifford softly barked and watched his daddies disappear in the room, giggling something to each other.

Clifford blushed and sighed whilst thinking, _what is wrong with them?_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and write louis in this dress as well, just the way harry has imagined, let me know if it's something you'd like to read!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, for supporting me, for telling me the nicest things, and for liking the way i write, it genuinely makes my day brighter than ever. I LOVE YOU!


End file.
